Jurassic Bully
Jurassic Bully is a zombie encountered in Jurassic Marsh. He was first revealed in the Jurassic Marsh Part 2 Dev Diary, released on December 14, 2015. In addition to increased toughness compared to the average Zombie, Jurassic Bully is immune to Primal Peashooter's knockback capabilities. He is not immune to Primal Peashooter's stunning effect however, nor can he resist other plants that can knock zombies back such as Spring Bean and Chard Guard. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Machined SPEED: Basic A trudging, damage-resistant zombie who is immune to Primal Peashooter's knockback. Jurassic Bully is slow, stupid, and smells bad. But hey, at least he's punctual. Overview Jurassic Bully absorbs 52.5 normal damage shots. Appearances Jurassic Marsh: Days 21-32 and La Brainsa Tarpits Modern Day: Day 10, 34, and Highway to the Danger Room Strategies If you see Jurassic Bully on the seed selection, choose instant-kills (such as Chili Bean, Cherry Bomb, etc.). Try to use Perfume-shroom on such dinosaurs (such as the T-rex), as Jurassic Bullies are very dangerous when they are assisted by dinosaurs. Magnifying Grass is the best way to kill it quickly, since it takes two shots to kill. This zombie is also dangerous if combined with Jurassic Gargantuars and Jurassic Fossilheads. Among the introduced plants, the Primal Potato Mine is best at killing them at once in groups, even when they are affected by the T-rex's roar. Cold Snapdragons come in handy to slow down their increased speed when affected by the roar. Generally, the most dangerous thing about Jurassic Bully is the fact that if a Pterodactyl carries one to the back, Primal Peashooter cannot knock it out of the reach of the plants in the back. Perfume-shroom should be used on Pterodactyls as soon as possible. If a Jurassic Bully does make it to the back, Celery Stalker is usually a good choice for dealing with it. Gallery JMPart2TrailerBully.png|A Jurassic Bully in the trailer along with other zombies ZombieBully.PNG|HD Jurassic Bully JurassicBullyAlmanac.png|Almanac entry JurassicBullyAlmanacIcon.png|Almanac icon ATLASES ZOMBIEDINOTROGGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Jurassic Bully's sprites and assets Blyptro.png|Jurassic Bully being carried away by charmed pterodactyl Jurassic Bully Without Arm.png|Jurassic Bully without his arm Jurassic Bully without head.png|Jurassic Bully without his head Jurassic Bully died.png|A dead Jurassic Bully Fainted Jurassic Bully.jpg|A fainted Jurassic Bully Trivia *Jurassic Bully shares its body structure and animations with Arcade Zombie, Troglobite, and Octo Zombie. It also shares its walking animation with the aforementioned zombies as well as MC Zom-B. *When Jurassic Bully dies, the player can hear sounds made by Troglobite when pushing frozen blocks. This is likely an error. *According to Penny, Jurassic Bully is simply too stupid to "observe typical physics", which is the reason why he is immune to Primal Peashooter's knockback effect. **Despite this, other plants that can push back zombies can still push him back, possibly because they push him with greater force. **Strangely enough, Octo Zombie, Troglobite and Arcade Zombie can be pushed back by Primal Peashooter's knockback effect, even though they have the same body and basically the same resistance as Jurassic Bully. See also *Primal Peashooter *Octo Zombie *Troglobite *Arcade Zombie ru:Юрский громила Category:Jurassic Marsh Category:Jurassic Marsh encountered zombies